


Drown me in your arms

by RickedSab



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self Loathing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedSab/pseuds/RickedSab
Summary: Reiner fucking hates waking up everyday knowing he needs to face his guilt.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Gabi Braun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Drown me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Im shit at summary, this is super short and AoT isnt mine.
> 
> I decided to write ReinerxGabi because there isnt many story about them that I want to read so I decided to make my own story of them. They maybe a bit of OOC.
> 
> I got inspired writing my own story of this pair because of Goid. Thanks man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of editing on this chapter. I know it's super short but hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

Reiner couldn't remember how many bottles of alcohol he had but all he wanted was to drown in his sorrow, he glance at the rifle sitting at the corner of his room. His brows furrowed. Escaping doesn’t end the war but will end his suffering.

There was a soft knock at his door, interrupting his thoughts "Mr. Braun..?" Whispered by a soft feminine voice.

Gabi peeking at his door. Reiner was already tipsy and tried to stand from his chair to acknowledge Gabi but he almost fell but Gabi caught him. 

"Gabi, whhaat are you doing here? It's past your bedtime." He meant to scold the little girl but it came out as a slur.

Gabi looked hesitant as she helped him settle onto his bed. Sitting side by side. 

"I know you are just trying to protect me to inherit the Armored Titan, Falco told me.."

Reiner didn't look surprise. He knows that Gabi is smart enough to find out.

Gabi reached out to Reiner by placing her small palm over his knuckles, just softly touching him. The small gesture, spreads warm through his chest and it somehow felt good. He felt ashamed and guilty. He shouldn't feel anything towards this little girl. They are in the middle of a fucking war! He is sick! He is... He murdered a lot of innocent civilians, causing a lot of casualties among his comrades. And now the girl is gazing up at him with sheer determination and bravery and he liked it far too much. What a fucking perv. He is disgusted to himself.

"Please, I'm not an innocent child anymore, I have killed for serving Marleans. I know I am ready to inherit your titan. I've been trained..."

Reiner glared down at her in contempt and that shuts her mouth. He carefully removed her hand and placed it over his erection. Gabi gasped, wide eyed and confused and she was blushing furiously which he absolutely found adorable. She tried to pull her hand away. He really should get himself eaten by a titan but he had to do this.

"Reiner-" he grabs the back of her neck, pulling her to him for a violent kiss and at the same time, Gabi's right hand remained placed against his growing erection.

The girl was shocked then realization hit her, she struggled to break from his grip, punching against his hard chest with her other free hand and her whines were muffled with his greedy mouth. The taste of alcohol flooding her mouth and his tongue intertwined with hers sending jolts of electricity to her core and Gabi felt something pooled down between her legs. It was strange to feel this good at the same time horrified at the sudden action of his behavior.

He finally ended the kiss to let her breath, she tasted so sweet, he can peacefully die already. "Reiner, please, stop." That came out as a whisper, her eyes were already leaking. She still in shock, why was he doing this?

His grip move towards the back of her head, fisting her hair, he tilted her head and started kissing her neck, lapping up the delicious skin and whispered - 

"Do you really want to inherit my titan?" There was a tease in his deep voice sending shivers down to her spine. Gabi can't tell if he was referring to his titan powers.

She winced when he tightened his gripped.

"Answer me, Gabi" Reiner hissed.

Her mind is racing and her brain is telling her to continue to fight but her body is betraying her, the way his stubble grazing her skin felt good. He liked Reiner and admired him but not this way...

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the next chapter and its not short :) and will be posted in the next few days. I dont know where this is going to be honest but I just go along with it lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
